Unwanted Action?
by XquidditchxbeaterX
Summary: What happens when Harry uses too much teeth? Read to find out, although proceed only if you're comfortable with slash!A Drarry one-shot.RnR!


Disclaimer: I'm not writing for profit. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

AN: I thought of this yesterday, and it wouldn't leave my mind. Although writing it down is soo much harder than just imagining it.I hope you all enjoy this!!this is PWP, and OOC, it's basically that i was in a horny mood, and i wrote this =P!!Reviews will be greatly appreciated!!

WARNING: SLASH AHOY!!!RATED M FOR A REASON!HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH YAOI, THEN GO BACK NOW!!!

* * *

Lips met harshly as they tried to express the lust they felt for the other. Harry pushed his body flush against Draco's, leaving no space between them.

Harry felt his back slam against the wall, but he didn't really care. Draco was currently nibbling, and sucking on his bottom lip, and his whole world revolved around his lover. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, bringing their faces impossibly closer, tangling his fingers through his soft tresses. Swiping his tongue across Draco's busy lips, he was granted access to the velvety depths of his mouth. Tongues met in a breathtakingly passionate battle.

Tongues caressed and stroked, wanting to devour each other in the passions of the duel. Finally, Draco submitted, and Harry was allowed to explore the wet cavity. He protruded his tongue deeper, feeling Draco's tongue following his every move loyally. He could feel Draco's hands massaging his neck, encouraging him to continue. He tickled the palate with the tip of his tongue, and smirked when he heard Draco's breathy moan.

They pulled apart for much needed air, but resumed immediately, not knowing if they'll survive without the other's touch. Hands roamed, and groped this time. Draco untucked the shirt, wanting to feel Harry's burning flesh beneath. He slid his hands up, and pinched the nipples, eliciting a deep groan from Harry.

Harry was greedily sucking Draco's tongue, not being able to explain how addicting Draco's moans were to him. He could feel Draco's nimble hands all over his chest and back, leaving a trail of fire and goose flesh. Suddenly Draco slipped his hand into his trousers, and grabbed his cock. Harry was so surprised and turned on that he bit Draco's tongue much harder than intended.

"OWW!" Draco howled when he felt Harry teeth clamp onto his sensitive tongue.

He immediately pushed Harry off of him, and carefully rolled his tongue in his mouth, cringing, as he could taste blood.

"Oh my gosh, Draco! I am so sorry! You know I didn't mean to do that, I... I was just so excited, that, well….. so sorry!"

"Arhg! Thish ish the shecond time you're doin thish! Have you no shelf control! It hurtsh, jusht to shpeak!" Draco mumbled out, in what would have been a very piercing voice, had it not been for his injured tongue.

Harry blushed as he remembered the last time this had happened, although, last time, it hadn't been this bad. He had bit Draco's shoulder a bit too harshly, but Draco hadn't noticed it at the moment, since he was too busy screaming out expletives and urging Harry to pump faster. But later, he had thrown a tantrum when he had noticed the purple bite mark on his shoulder, only comforted when Harry had said that no one would ever see it through his shirt.

But this time it was bad, and Harry knew it when he saw his boyfriend's flashing eyes.

"Out, Potter! I don't want to shee your fashe again!" Draco rasped out.

"But Draco, I said I was sorry! Here, maybe I can heal it." Harry said as he slowly shuffled forward.

He stopped when he heard Draco make a keening voice at the back of his throat, signaling the end of their discussion. "I shaid out!"

Harry looked into the angry gray eyes, and knew that there was no hope for him, at least not until Draco calmed down. He quickly exited Draco private bedroom, and made his way towards his common room, wanting nothing more than to drown his sorrows on chocolate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Harry tried to talk to Draco in the Great Hall, but Draco wasn't even talking to him now, he simply ignored him. Sighing, Harry went back to his table, determined to get Draco back, but also knowing he had no chance with Draco when he was in one of his infamous "moods".

Pansy saw all of this, and bursting with curiosity, she asked, "What's up with you two?", unable to stop herself.

Draco glanced towards her, hesitant about answering her. Only the fact that Pansy was his best friend assured him to spill the embarrassing incident.

By the time he had ended, Pansy was brimming with mirth, and broke into a fit of laughter at the mental picture Draco's story had conjured up.

"Sorry, Draco, but that really was hillarious!"

But catching Draco's glare, she quickly sobered up, stepping into her role, as a best friend, she said, "Oh, Honey, I know you! I know that you can't stay mad at him for long."

Draco mournfully knew this too well, and conceded to the fact. He was extremely mad at the time, but not anymore... "But I still want to teach him a lesson. He has to stop thiS...OK, on, second thought he should never stop it, but he'll think twice before hurting me too much. It hurts you know!" And just as he said that he felt a slight stab of pain on his tongue, emphasizing his point.

Giggling, Pansy said, "Yeah, you're right, you need to be tough sometimes."

Unbeknownst to them, a similar conversation was taking place at the table furthest from them.

"Trouble at paradise?" Ron said when he saw Malfoy snub Harry.

Harry wearily sat down at the table, facing the hall, and consequently facing his stubborn lover. He glanced at his friends' faces, and saw from their expecting faces that he had no choice but to indulge them with his humiliating, and awkward story.

He couldn't bring himself to look at his friends while he elucidated, and by the time he had finished, he could clearly hear them choking on their own pent up laughter.

He sharply glared at them, personally finding nothing funny about the situation. Hermione and Ron immediately tried to straightened their faces when they saw how frustrated Harry was.

"Look, mate, from what I can gather, this is for the best! Everyone knows you can do so much better than the ferret." Ron said. Harry just glowered at Ron, and didn't deem it worthy to respond to this, since he was all too used to Ron's reception.

This was all too common when they discussed Harry's love life, which was none too often. Ron hadn't had any problems with the fact that his best friend was gay. In fact he had tried to set Harry up with a number of eligible singles, all of them always ending up in a disaster. Harry still didn't know why he had even agreed to go with _Ron's_ chosen dates!

Ron had all but puked when the news of Harry and Draco's make out session had reached his ears from Harry himself, who by that point was also freaking out over the said incident.

It was Hermione who had urged Harry to follow and act upon his feeling. And his feelings at that time was clearly yearning for Draco's touch, which was accepted none too kindly by the rational Harry. He knew what his feelings were, but he hated admitting it to anyone, least of all to his arch rival, and now present desire.

Only a bloody fight, which was the boys' way of releasing their stored mostly sexual frustrations, had brought them together. Neither of them knew who had started the kiss first, but both of them knew that they were glad, in fact ecstatic that it had happened. Both of them agreeing that this was probably their best discovery, second only to Quidditch, of course. Whatever this "thing" between them was, they were both happy, and weren't willing to let go of it. And so their aghast friends had to grudgingly accept their relationship, if it could be called that, since they always alternated between fighting and hogging one another.

Now once again it was Hermione to the rescue, with her brilliant mind. "Harry, you know how Malfoy is. I daresay, youknowhim only too well! Just give him time, and stop sulking. Just apologize to him when you know he's ready to take you back."

Harry knew that she was right, but the truth remained that he hated making his favorite blonde mad at him. He felt the prickling sensation of being watched, and so raised his head to scout out his watcher, only being held still by the gaze of the same blond, who ducked when he was caught.

A ghost of a smile spread through his face, not wanting Draco to see how happy he was that he had caught him staring. He knew that it would just infuriate the blond. So, Draco wasn't _too_ mad at him. This knowledge elated him more than he expected.

The potent feelings he felt towards the Malfoy heir always astounded him, but unlike earlier, he held on to these powerful feelings, knowing that he had never before felt so strongly about another person.

A new plan was quickly forming in his mind on how get his lover back into his arms and he decided to act on it after dinner the next day. Today was just too soon!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was pure torture for Harry. He had dutifully attended all the classes, and seemed as if he was paying attention. But Hermione wasn't fooled by his façade. She was constantly poking him whenever she felt his mind drifting away, so much so, that Harry had snapped at her many times, which didn't faze her one bit. The impending NEWTS being the reason for her insistent nagging.

Dinner came all too slowly for Harry, and by the end of it, he was practically bouncing in his seat, barely able to suppress his anxiety and excitement.

Hermione, perceptive as always, noticed this too. "Harry, what on earth is wrong with you? You've been impatient and distracted the whole day! This doesn't have anything to do with Malfoy, does it?"

"Umm…Yeah. See, I came up with this plan, I guess. And I think it'll work to get Draco uhh... back." Harry said hesitantly, not wanting to say anything more than that.

Ron's pallor upon hearing this clearly turned green, as unwanted images made their way towards his mind. "Ugh, mate, you know I can't bear to hear what you two do! Promise me, when you come back to the dorms, your appearance won't be err...wild, well wilder than usual.... you know what I mean!"

Chuckling, Harry said, "Ron, if my plan works, then I can assure you that I won't be returning, until morning that is, and when I do, yes, I promise my appearance will be presentable."

Ron made fake choking noises, wanting to tease his lovesick friend. Dinner soon ended, and Harry made his way towards his common room, loving that it was Friday, and that he could relax.

He slouched on the couch at the hearth, wanting to feel the warmth from the crackling timber wash over him.

"Hey Ron, wanna play a game of chess?" He asked, desperate to spend his time doing some thing, before launching his plan into action.

They played a series of games, before Ron gave up on the game, not finding it amusing anymore to beat Harry.

Harry went into the dorm, and peered into the Marauders Map, finding what he was looking for, he quickly folded it up, and left.

The curfew was nearing soon, and Harry cursed under his breath when he realized that he hadn't brought the Invisibility Cloak with him. He had no guarantee his plan was going to work, and if Draco kicked him out again, Filch, or his pesky cat could easily catch him.

He resolutely walked through the halls, towards the dungeons, but he didn't go there. Instead he swerved left, headed for the door on the second hallway from the Slytherin Common Room, which was Draco's private quarter. Dumbledorehad done this to ensure Draco's protection, after he and his family had switched to the Light's side. But after the war, Draco had no longer needed this, but Draco, Slytherin as ever, had coerced Snape to let him have this privilege.

Harry reached the looming door, took a deep breath, and knocked, wanting to warn Draco that someone wanted to see him. Knowing that he would never let him in if he stated who he was, he just uttered the password and doggedly went in.

Draco, who was lounging on his bed, reading a book, put his book down when he saw who the intruder was. He didn't deem it necessary to get up, and merely raised his pale eyebrows, challenging Harry to say anything useful.

Harry warily perched on the edge of the bed, ignoring Draco's irritated visage, he looked into Draco's eyes, and said, "Draco, I said I was sorry. It was a mistake, and I promise it won't happen again!"

Draco simply huffed at this, not bothering to answer Harry. He expected Harry to beg, grovel. In fact he kind of enjoyed Harry's remorseful nature, finding his sad eyes quite adorable. But Draco didn't let this show; he knew that he would eventually take Harry back. But for now he was going to milk this situation for all that it was worth.

Harry seeing that the blond wasn't going to budge, just pounced onto him, restricting any movements by pinning him to the bed, and kissed him, hard.

Draco hadn't expected Harry to be so presumptuous and domineering, and weirdly, he was turned on by this. Draco made feeble attempts to escape from Harry's vice like grip, but he wasn't fooling anyone. Harry delighted in the suppressed grunt that reverberated from Draco throat, making his Adam's apple quiver. He shoved his tongue forcefully into Draco, making him drown in the lustful heat between them.

Just as quickly as he had kissed Draco, he quickly withdrew, and lowered himself, bringing him face to face with Draco's confined, clothed erection.

Draco let out a faint whimper when he felt the loss of Harry lips. He raised himself on his elbow. The sight that he saw engulfed him with need, and took him further into his libido.

There was Harry, with a lascivious smile and a devilish twinkle in his eyes. He was twirling his wand casually, his eyes intent on Draco.

Draco soon forgot his own name when he saw the dilated, lustful gaze of his lover, bringing out a monster buried deep within him to roar out with triumph. He revelled in the fact that _he_ could elicit such responses from this gem of a boy.

"So, Draco, care to guess what I'm planning to do with you tonight?"

Draco could only think of one thing that entailed such positions, but he didn't dare to explore that fantasy. He and Harry had slowly progressed into their relationship. Both mindful of their stormy pasts, but still willing to give the relationship a try, after all neither of them felt so strongly about anyone before. But they hadn't transcended beyond hand jobs. This was new territory that they hadn't treaded on together before, and the fact that Harry would eagerly want to try this out, despite his inexperience caused his heart to swell, and a flutter of butterflies erupted in his stomach.

Instead of answering, Draco only shook his head, wanting Harry to answer his own question.

Harry just grinned in reply, he uttered a disappearing spell, and promptly Draco's trousers and silky boxers vanished. Harry would have been kidding himself, if he said that he wasn't nervous. He was nervous, but also excited. With Draco's underpants gone, he was face to face with Draco's erect cock, which stood proudly in attention. He found that his mouth actually watered because of the sight before him. He wasted no time, and diligently licked a trail on the underside of his prick.

Draco only had a second to wonder about the where about of his branded clothes, before all thoughts fled from his mind, replaced by the heady rush of pleasure that took over his body, especially his now knotted southern regions. He could feel Harry's tongue tentatively caressing him, he quickly tangled his hair into Harry's mop of wild hair, wanting to hold him in place, and to have something to desperately hold onto, while he drowned in the most exquisite sensations, all due to Harry's tongue.

Harry followed the vein on the underside of the cock, before coming up, and enveloping the tip into his warm mouth. He flicked his tongue into the slit and swirled, tasting the bitter precome, and surprised that he wasn't repulsed by it in the slightest. He was sucking now, solely guided by the responses he got from Draco. The keens, and mewls were definitely his favorite. He started sucking with vigor now, when he heard the loud cry that escaped Draco's now swollen lips. He swallowed the whole shaft, deep throating him, and wanting to get more of Draco into him.

Draco was now desperately trying to find release, and so he lost all control, and started bucking mindlessly after Harry started to suck. He had been controlling his urges till now, not wanting to scare Harry off, but not now. Words couldn't describe how turned on he was, but the erotic sounds he uttered sure did justice.

Harry had to grip Draco, to hold him in place, and not gag him. With his other hand, he unzipped his own trousers, and let it fall, happy that he hadn't worn his boxers. He started pumping his own painfully hard shaft. The exotic sounds leaving Draco's kissable lips, and the fact alone that he was giving _Draco Malfoy _a blow job had all gone straight to his cock, leaving it already glistening with pre come, and unbelievably hard. He started stroking and pumping it in time with his sucks, and licks. Now, he also explored Draco tight balls.

Draco's sexually glazed mind intensified even further when he felt Harry's hot tongue stroke his cum filled balls. He wanted to see his Harry now. In between moans, and hisses, and he cracked his tightly shut eyes open, and peered at Harry. If he could get any harder, he did because the sight of Harry pleasuring himself while his mouth was firmly secured around his prick brought his lust to scales never before felt.

With Harry's tongue doing wonders, and the incredibly sexy sight in front of him, his body tensed, a tell-tale sign of his imminent orgasm. He knew that a few seconds later he would cum.

"Ah! Harry, I...I'm..."

Harry knew what this meant. He lightly scraped his teeth over the head of the cock, and heard Draco howl with barely concealed lust. And no sooner had he done this before he felt Draco's cock pulse considerably, and now he was being overwhelmed by the jets of pearly seed bursting from the throbbing cock. He tried to swallow as much as he could, draining the softening cock. With one final swipe, he looked up at his now sated boyfriend.

Draco's previously crisp white shirt was considerably wet from sweat. He looked sinfully debauched with his legs still spread apart, wearing only his shirt, which was unbuttoned halfway. His eyes were heavy lidded, his lashes lightly kissing his cheek, and his toned abs and chest, clearly seen through the damp shirt, were heaving with labored breaths that escaped through parted, abused lips. Besieged by this beautiful picture his lover created, that only _he_, Harry had the privilege to witness, he too felt his control shatter, and take him to the depths of a powerful orgasm, leaving him trembling with its intensity.

He soon collapsed tiredly at the side of his lover, snuggling against his slender body. He quickly spelled himself clean, and let his head rest at the crook of Draco's neck.

Draco, tilted his head, and regarded Harry with an intense stare, wanting to convey the strength of his emotions to him. Harry seemed to understand, because he slowly drew up to him, cupping his face, and kissed him in a sweet and deliberate way. Letting Draco know that his feelings were reciprocated.

He returned to his previous position, pressing their bodies closer, and looked at his now relaxed, and blissful lover. His eyes were finally drawn on to the sight of Draco's full lips, which he had kissed just a moment ago. He lightly traced it with the tip of his fore finger, loving it's softness. Draco sensuously flicked his tongue out, stroking it, before capturing it in his mouth and sucking on it, loving the way how Harry's eyes fluttered shut by such a simple gesture.

Draco hugged Harry, keeping him close. "I guess I wouldn't mind some teeth action after all," he mumbled, since his mouth was currently busy, before he bit down gently on the finger.


End file.
